gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online
SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online (Also known as SD Gundam Capsule Fighter or SDGO for short) is a Third Person Shooter game developed by South Korean game developer Softmax that was first introduced in 2007 in South Korea. Later on starting in 2008 up to now, several other countries like China, Japan, United States, Singapore, Malaysia, Philippines, Australia and Indonesia began providing their own server. Features The game allows players to take command of units involving all Gundam eras with missions based off of events from Universal Century until the latest Advance Generation (depending on the server). The most up to date one is certainly the original Korean server, while the others usually lags several versions behind. There are two types of game in SDGO, PVP mode and Mission mode. PVP mode is a traditional player versus player game in general with up to 12 players. This mode provides money and experience, with more value for the winning team or players. PVP mode has five different modes - Normal, where two teams of up to six players fight it out; Death, where players are given a set stock and fight until the last team is left standing; Boss, a variation of Normal in which certain members of the teams grow to larger, boss sizes and net more winnings than normal; Single, where up to four players go at it in a big free-for-all; Grid, a reverse version of normal where you have to knock down your opponents' score to 0 to win; and Tag, a version of Death where you have one life for a number of units you choose and you must take out everyone else's units. The other mode is Mission mode, where the players must work together (up to 4 players) to complete the mission provided by the game. The rewards are randomized, and may sometimes include additional items. These items range from extra coins to stickers and paints to even unit plans and actual units. There are two types of Missions - normal missions, which require players to complete certain requirements such as destroying certain units, and Scenarios, which recreate popular events from the various Gundam series. There are four ways to obtain the Mobile Suits in the game; purchase or rent them with real money, buy the capsules with in game money from vending machine in the game, complete certain quests and missions, and through Mix Plan. Mix Plan is the most complex method to obtain a unit. It requires the appropriate Mix Plan item, a fully upgraded primary Mobile Suit, and several specific suits that get discarded during mixing. Although it is relatively more difficult, but this method will result in a unit with a higher specification than the two previously mentioned methods of the same rank. Each Mobile Suits are categorized into rock, paper, and scissor types. In other words, each units have strengths and weaknesses depending on their type. Rock types are strong against scissor types but weak against paper types, scissor types are strong against paper types but weak against rock types, while paper types are strong against rock types but weak against scissor types. Rock type Mobile Suit specialize in close combat, Paper type mobile suits specialize in Long range while Scissor type unit is balanced in both. As well, each ranking gives a number of type symbols: 2 for Cs, 3 for Bs, 4 for As and 5 for Ss. This determines just how powerful one type is against another. Because of this, it's possible for, for instance, the 2 Rock-type symbol Zaku II to damage the 5 Scissor-type symbol Freedom Gundam, but not by much. With the Generation Six (alias "G-Generation") update, the rock, paper and scissor types have been phased out in favor of focusing on just melee, mid-range and long range. As well, the original leveling up system is replaced with a streamlined variation using levels. When you reach a certain level, your unit gains special parts that can be installed. These parts can boost up a certain aspect of your unit, but degrade another; for example, you could have a part that reloads your unit faster and make it hit harder, but trades it off for how fast you can shoot. The game system itself is a rather simple one. Each Mobile Suits have a static weapon set (there is no way to customized their weapon set) while some transformable units have the option to change to an alternate mode with a different set of weapons. As well, each unit has three skills it can use: a high-damaging special attack and two stat-boosting abilities. The game also features unit customization, where the players are able to boost the units stats or apply new paint and decals to them. As well, because Mobile Suits have a static weapon set, many suits actually come with different variations of them. For instance, the RX-78-2 Gundam comes with three forms - with beam saber and beam rifle, with double bazooka and with Gundam Hammer. Units in SDGO Units in SDGO are categorized into 4 ranks; S rank, A rank, B rank, and C rank with the S rank as the strongest one and the C rank as the weakest. Each rank is also categorized into 3 subsets: U, S and R. U ("User") are special variants of certain units, mostly C-Ranks, given different color schemes chosen by the players of the Korean server and, while they are usually weaker than their standard counterparts, they usually have skills that make up for it. S (most likely "Special") are units that hold a unique ability, usually repairs, Funnels or, in higher ranks, double forms (the FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam, which can jettison its armor during battle) . R ("Rare") are rare units that are extremely strong, but not strong enough to shoot into the next Rank. The following are the Mobile Suits available in SDGO: S Rank *00 Gundam-Rock *00 QanT-Scissors *00 Raiser (Condenser Type) *Akatsuki Oowashi-Scissors *Akatsuki Shiranui-Paper *Alpha Azieru-Paper *Alvatore-Scissors *Arios Gundam-Scissors *Cherudim Gundam-Paper *Crossbone Gundam X-1-Rock *Crossbone Gundam X-2-Scissors *Crossbone Gundam X-3-Rock *Destiny Gundam-Scissors *DX Gundam-Paper *Ex-S Gundam-Paper *Freedom Gundam-Scissors *Full Armor ZZ Gundam-Scissors *GN Arms Type-D_Paper *GN Arms Type-E-Rock *God Gundam-Rock *GP-03 "Dendrobium Orchis"-Paper *Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW-Rock *Gundam F91-Paper *Gundam Harute-Rock *Gundam Heavyarms EW-Paper *Gundam Nataku-Rock *Gundam Sandrock EW-Rock *Gundam Zabanya-Paper *Hyaku Shiki Kai *Justice Gundam-Rock *Kshatriya-Paper *Legend Gundam-Paper *Master Gundam-Rock *Neue Ziel-Rock *Nu Gundam-Scissors *Penelope-Paper *Providence Gundam-Paper *Qubeley Awakened Mode-Paper *Quin Mantha-Paper *Raphael Gundam-Paper *Reborns Gundam-Paper *Sazabi-Scissors *Seravee Gundam-Paper *Sinanju-Scissors *Sinanju Stein *Stargazer-Paper *Susanowo-Rock *Tallgesse III-Rock *The 0 Awakened Mode-Scissors *Turn X *Unicorn Gundam NT-D-Scissors *V2 Assault Gundam-Rock *V2 Buster Gundam-Paper *Wing Gundam Zero EW-Paper *Zeta Gundam Awakened-Scissors *ZII-Scissors *Ξ Gundam-Paper *∀ Gundam-Rock Unit_s_00_gundam.png Unit_s_00_quanta.png Unit_s_00_raiser_condenser_type.png Unit_s_akatsuki_oowashi.png Unit_s_akatsuki_shiranui.png Unit_s_alpha_azieru.png Unit_s_alvatore.png Unit_s_arios_gundam.png Unit_s_cherudim_gundam.png Unit_s_crossbone_gundam_x-1.png Unit_s_crossbone_gundam_x2.png Unit_s_crossbone_gundam_x-3.png Unit_s_destiny_gundam.png Unit_s_ex-s_gundam.png Unit_s_freedom_gundam.png Unit_s_full_armor_zz_gundam.png Unit_s_gn_arms_type-d_dynames.png Unit_s_gn_arms_type-e_exia.png Unit_s_god_gundam.png Unit_s_gp03_dendrobium_orchis.png Unit_s_gundam_deathscythe_hell_ew.png Unit_s_gundam_double_x.png Unit_s_gundam_f91.png Unit_s_gundam_harute.png Unit_s_gundam_heavyarms_kai_ew.png Unit_s_altron_gundam_ew.png Unit_s_gundam_sandrock_kai_ew.png Unit_s_gundam_zabanya.png Unit_s_hyaku_shiki_kai.png Unit_s_justice_gundam.png Unit_s_kshatriya.png Unit_s_legend_gundam.png Unit_s_master_gundam.png Unit_s_neue_ziel.png Unit_s_nu_gundam.png Unit_s_penelope.png Unit_s_providence_gundam.png Unit_s_qubeley_awakened.png Unit_s_quin_mantha.png Unit_s_raphael_gundam.png Unit_s_reborns_gundam.png Unit_s_sazabi.png Unit_s_seravee_gundam.png Unit_s_sinanju.png Unit_s_sinanju_stein.png Unit_s_stargazer_gundam.png Unit_s_susanowo.png Unit_s_tallgeese_iii.png Unit_s_the_o_awakened.png Unit_s_turn_x.png Unit_s_unicorn_gundam_nt-d.png Unit_s_victory_2_assault_gundam.png Unit_s_victory_2_buster_gundam.png Unit_s_wing_gundam_zero_ew.png Unit_s_zeta_gundam_awakened.png Unit_s_zii.png Unit_s_xi_gundam.png Unit_s_∀_gundam.png A Rank *Abyss Gundam-Scissors *Aegis Gundam-Scissors *Ahead Sakigake-Rock *Apsalus II-Paper *Baund Doc-Paper *Beginning Gundam *Berga Giros-Scissors *Big Zam-Paper *Blitz Gundam-Rock *Blu Duel Gundam-Paper *Bolt Gundam-Rock *Buster Gundam-Paper *Calamity Gundam-Paper *Chaos Gundam-Paper *Doven Wolf-Paper *Dragon Gundam-Rock *Dreadnought Gundam-Scissors *Duel Gundam-Scissors *Elmeth-Paper *Forbidden Gundam-Rock *Full Armor Gundam-Paper *Full Armor ZZ Gundam-Paper *G-3-Rock *Gadessa Revive Revival-Paper *Gaia Gundam-Rock *Garazzo Bring Stabbity-Rock *Gelgoog Commander Type-Scissors *Gelmalk-Paper *GN Archer-Scissors *GN Flag-Rock *GN-X IV-Scissors *Goutaitei Sun Quan-Rock *GP-03S "Dendrobium Stamen"-Scissors *Gundam Altron-Rock *Gundam (Magneting Coating)-Scissors *Gundam AGE-2 Normal *Gundam Airmaster Burst *Gundam Deathscythe Hell-Rock *Gundam Dynames-Paper *Gundam Exia-Rock *Gundam Heavyarms Kai-Scissors *Gundam Kyrios-Rock *Gundam Leopard Destroy *Gundam Maxter-Rock *Gundam Rose-Rock *Gundam Sandrock Kai-Rock *Gundam Spiegel-Rock *Gundam Throne Drei-Paper *Gundam Throne Eins-Scissors *Gundam Throne Zwei-Rock *Gundam Virtue-Paper *Gundam X-Paper *Hamma Hamma-Scissors *Impulse Gundam-Rock *Kowloon Gundam-Rock *Lu Bu-Rock *Palace Athene-Paper *Perfect Gundam-Paper *Psycho Gundam-Scissors *Raider Gundam-Rock *Shinning Gundam-Rock *Strike E Gundam Lucas Custom-Rock *Strike Gundam-Rock *Strike Rouge IWSP-Rock *SUMO-Scissors *Unicorn Gundam-Scissors *Val Varo-Paper *Verde Buster Gundam-Scissors *Victory Gundam-Rock *Vigna Ghina-Scissors *Wing Gundam Zero-Scissors *Zeong-Scissors *Zeta Gundam-Paper *ZZ Gundam-Rock Unit_a_abyss_gundam.png Unit_a_aegis_gundam.png Unit_a_ahead_sakigake.png Unit_a_apsalus_ii.png Unit_a_baund_doc.png Unit a beginning gundam.png Unit_a_berga_giros.png Unit_a_big_zam.png Unit_a_blitz_gundam.png Unit_a_blu_duel_gundam.png Unit_a_bolt_gundam.png Unit_a_buster_gundam.png Unit_a_calamity_gundam.png Unit_a_chaos_gundam.png Unit_a_doven_wolf.png Unit_a_dragon_gundam.png Unit_a_dreadnought_gundam.png Unit_a_duel_gundam.png Unit_a_elmeth.png Unit_a_forbidden_gundam.png Unit_a_fazz.png Unit_a_full_armor_gundam.png Unit_a_g3_gundam.png Unit_a_gadessa_revive_revival_colors.png Unit_a_gaia_gundam.png Unit_a_garazzo_bring_stabbity_colors.png Unit_a_gelgoog_commander.png Unit_a_geymalk.png Unit_a_gn_archer.png Unit_a_gn_flag.png Unit_a_gn-x_iv.png Unit_a_goutaitei_sun_quan.png Unit_a_gp03s_dendrobium_stamen.png Unit_a_altron_gundam.png Unit_a_gundam_magnetic_coating.png Unit_a_gundam_age-2_normal.png Unit_a_gundam_airmaster_burst.png Unit_a_gundam_deathscythe_hell.png Unit_a_gundam_dynames.png Unit_a_gundam_exia.png Unit_a_gundam_heavyarms_kai.png Unit_a_gundam_kyrios.png Unit_a_gundam_leopard_destroy.png Unit_a_gundam_maxter.png Unit_a_gundam_rose.png Unit_a_gundam_sandrock_kai.png Unit_a_gundam_spiegel.png Unit_a_gundam_throne_drei.png Unit_a_gundam_throne_eins.png Unit_a_gundam_throne_zwei.png Unit_a_gundam_virtue.png Unit_a_gundam_x.png Unit_a_hamma_hamma.png Unit_a_impulse_gundam.png Unit_a_kowloon_gundam.png Unit_a_lu_bu.png Unit_a_palace_athene.png Unit_a_perfect_gundam.png Unit_a_psyco_gundam.png Unit_a_raider_gundam.png Unit_a_shining_gundam.png Unit_a_strike_e_gundam_lucas_custom.png Unit_a_strike_gundam.png Unit_a_strike_rouge_iwsp.png Unit_a_sumo.png Unit_a_unicorn_gundam.png Unit_a_val_varo.png Unit_a_verde_buster_gundam.png Unit_a_victory_gundam.png Unit_a_vigna_ghina.png Unit_a_wing_gundam_zero.png Unit_a_zeong.png Unit_a_zeta_gundam.png Unit_a_zz_gundam.png B Rank *0 Gundam-Scissors *Asshimar-Paper *Astray Blue Frame-Paper *Astray Gold Frame-Scissors *Astray Gold Frame Amatsu-Scissors *Astray Green Frame-Rock *Astray Red Frame-Rock *Bawoo-Paper *Blue Destiny Unit 1-Scissors *Blue Destiny Unit 2-Rock *Bolinoak Sammahn-Scissors *Byarlant-Rock *Cao Cao-Rock *CGUE-Scissors *Dahgi iris-Scissors *Dijeh-Scissors *Dreissen-Scissors *Efreet Custom-Rock *Gabthley-Paper *Gazu-L-Scissors *Gazu-R-Rock *Gelgoog-Paper *Gelgoog Cannon-Paper *Gelgoog Jager-Paper *Gelgoog Marine-Rock *Gerbera Tetra-Scissors *GN-X Daryl Dodge Custom-Rock *GN-X III-Scissors *GN-X III ESF Colors-Rock *Golden Gundam-Rock *GOUF Custom-Rock *GOUF Ignited-Rock *GP-01 "Zephyranthes"-Scissors *GuAIZ-Scissors *GuAIZ Commander Type-Rock *Guan Ping *Guan Yu *Gundam-Rock *Gundam AGE-1 Normal-Scissors *Gundam Airmaster-Scissors *Gundam Deathscyhte-Rock *Gundam Ez8-Scissors *Gundam Ground Type-Paper *Gundam Heavyarms-Scissors *Gundam Leopard-Paper *Gundam MK-II AEUG Colors-Scissors *Gundam NT-1 Alex-Scissors *Gundam Sandrock-Rock *Hambrabi-Rock *Jiang Wei *Kerberos BuCUE Hound-Rock *Kampfer-Rock *Liu Bei *Marasai-Paper *Mass Production Qubeley-Paper *Messala-Paper *Methuss-Scissors *Noble Gundam-Rock *Overflag-Rock *R-Jarja-Rock *ReGelg-Scissors *ReZEL-Scissors *Rising Gundam-Rock *Schuzhrum Dias-Paper *Shenlong Gundam-Rock *Sima Yi *Sun Ce *Sun Quan *Sun Sanxiang *Tallgeese-Paper *Tieren High Mobility Type-Rock *Tieren High Mobility Type-B-Scissors *Union Flag Graham Custom-Rock *Wing Gundam-Scissors *Xamel-Paper *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou Yuan *Z'Gok E-Rock *Zaku II Commander Type-Scissors *Zaku III-Paper *Zeta Plus A1-Scissors *Zeta Plus C1-Paper *Zhang Fei *Zhou Yu *Zhuge Liang Unit_b_0_gundam.png Unit_b_asshimar.png Unit_b_astray_blue_frame.png Unit_b_astray_gold_frame.png Unit_b_astray_gold_frame_amatsu_incomplete.png Unit_b_astray_green_frame.png Unit_b_astray_red_frame.png Unit_b_bawoo.png Unit_b_blue_destiny_unit_1.png Unit_b_blue_destiny_unit_2.png Unit_b_bolinoak_sammahn.png Unit_b_byarlant.png Unit_b_cao_cao.png Unit_b_cgue.png Unit_b_dahgi_iris.png Unit_b_dijeh.png Unit_b_dreissen.png Unit_b_efreet_custom.png Unit_b_gabthley.png Unit_b_gazu-l.png Unit_b_gazu-r.png Unit_b_gelgoog.png Unit_b_gelgoog_cannon.png Unit_b_gelgoog_jaeger.png Unit_b_gelgoog_marine.png Unit_b_gerbera_tetra.png Unit_b_gn-x_daryl_dodge_custom.png Unit_b_gn-x_iii.png Unit_b_gn-x_iii_esf_colors.png Unit_b_golden_gundam.png Unit_b_gouf_custom.png Unit_b_gouf_ignited.png Unit_b_gp01_zephyranthes.png Unit_b_guaiz.png Unit_b_guaiz_commander.png Unit_b_guan_ping.png Unit_b_guan_yu.png Unit_b_gundam.png Unit_b_gundam_age-1_normal.png Unit_b_gundam_airmaster.png Unit_b_gundam_deathscythe.png Unit_b_gundam_ez8.png Unit_b_gundam_ground_type.png Unit_b_gundam_heavyarms.png Unit_b_gundam_leopard.png Unit_b_gundam_mk-ii_aeug.png Unit_b_gundam_alex.png Unit_b_gundam_sandrock.png Unit_b_hambrabi.png Unit_b_jiang_wei.png Unit_b_kerberos_bucue_hound.png Unit_b_kaempher.png Unit_b_liu_bei.png Unit_b_marasai.png Unit_b_mass_production_qubeley.png Unit_b_messala.png Unit_b_methuss.png Unit_b_nobel_gundam.png Unit_b_overflag.png Unit_b_r_jarja.png Unit_b_regelg.png Unit_b_rezel.png Unit_b_rising_gundam.png Unit_b_schuzrum_dias.png Unit_b_shenlong_gundam.png Unit_b_sima_yi.png Unit_b_sun_ce.png Unit_b_sun_quan.png Unit_b_sun_shangxiang.png Unit_b_tallgeese.png Unit_b_tieren_high_mobility_type.png Unit_b_tieren_high_mobility_type-b.png Unit_b_union_flag_graham_custom.png Unit_b_wing_gundam.png Unit_b_xamel.png Unit_b_xiahou_dun.png Unit_b_xiahou_yuan.png Unit_b_zgok_e.png Unit_b_zaku_ii_commander.png Unit_b_zaku_iii.png Unit_b_zeta_plus_a1.png Unit_b_zeta_plus_c1.png Unit_b_zhang_fei.png Unit_b_zhou_yu.png Unit_b_zhuge_liang.png C Rank *105 Dagger *Acguy *AEU Enact *AEU Hellion *AEU Helion Gundam Capture Unit *Aries *ASH *AWACS DINN *BABI *Ball *Ball-K *Blaze Zaku Warrior *BuCUE *Den'an Gei *Den'an Zon *DINN *Dom *Dom Tropen *Dra-C *EWAC Zack "Eye Zack" *G-Cannon *Galbaldy β *Gaza-C *GAZuOOT *Geara Doga *Geara Zulu *Genoace *GINN *GINN (Missile Launcher) *GINN High Maneuver *GM *GM Cannon *GM Cannon II *GM Cold Climate Type *GM Command Space Type *GM Custom *GM Ground Type *GM II AEUG Colors *GM II Titans Colors *GM III *GM Quel *GM Sniper Custom *GM Sniper II *Gouf *Gouf Flight Type *Guncannon *Gunner Zaku Warrior *Guntank *Heavygun *Hizack *Hizack Custom Hygogg *Jegan *Jegan Type-D *Jegan Type-M *Jegan Type-R *Leo *Long Dagger *M1 Astray *Mass Production Guntank *Mermaid Gundam *Murasame *Nemo *Nero *Nether Gundam *Powered GM *Rick Dias *Rick Dom II *Serpent *Serpent (Missile Launcher) *Slash Zaku Warrior *Strike Dagger *Tieren Ground *Tieren Long Range Cannon Type *Tieren Space *Training MS-A *Training MS-B *Union Flag *Union Realdo *Union Realdo Taribia *Windam *Z'Gok *Zaku I *Zaku II *Zaku II FZ *ZnO *Zssa *ZuOOT Unit c 105 dagger.png Unit c acguy.png Unit c aeu enact.png Unit c aeu hellion.png Unit c aeu hellion gundam capture unit.png Unit c aries.png Unit c ash.png Unit c awacs dinn.png Unit c babi.png Unit c ball.png Unit c ball-k.png Unit c blaze zaku warrior.png Unit c bucue.png Unit c den'an gei.png Unit c den'an zon.png Unit c dinn.png Unit c dom.png Unit c dom tropen.png Unit c dra-c.png Unit c ewaczack.png Unit c g cannon.png Unit c galbaldy beta.png Unit c gaza-c.png Unit c gazuoot.png Unit c geara doga.png Unit c geara zulu.png Unit c genoace.png Unit c ginn.png Unit c ginn missile launcher.png Unit c ginn high maneuver.png Unit c gm.png Unit c gm cannon.png Unit c gm cannon ii.png Unit c gm cold climate type.png Unit c gm command space type.png Unit c gm custom.png Unit c gm ground type.png Unit c gm ii aeug.png Unit c gm ii titans.png Unit c gm iii.png Unit c gm quel.png Unit c gm sniper custom.png Unit c gm sniper ii.png Unit c gouf.png Unit c gouf flight type.png Unit c guncannon.png Unit c gunner zaku warrior.png Unit c guntank.png Unit c heavygun.png Unit c hizack.png Unit c hizack custom.png Unit c jegan.png Unit c jegan type-d.png Unit c jegan type-m.png Unit c jegan type-r.png Unit c leo.png Unit c long dagger.png Unit c m1 astray.png Unit c mass production guntank.png Unit c mermaid gundam.png Unit c murasame.png Unit c nemo.png Unit c nero.png Unit c nether gundam.png Unit c powered gm.png Unit c rick dias.png Unit c rick dom ii.png Unit c serpent.png Unit c serpent missile launcher.png Unit c slash zaku warrior.png Unit c strike dagger.png Unit c tieren ground type.png Unit c tieren long-range cannon type.png Unit c tieren space type.png Unit c training ms-a.png Unit c training ms-b.png Unit c union flag.png Unit c union realdo.png Unit c union realdo taribia colors.png Unit c windam.png Unit c zgok.png Unit c zaku i.png Unit c zaku ii.png Unit c zaku ii fz.png Unit c zno.png Unit c zssa.png Unit c zuoot.png Mixed Units Mixed Units are the Mobile Suits that obtained via Mix Plan method. Most of the units under this category are the variant of some regular purchased/rent units with a higher specs, as the outcome of the difficulty of making these units. Mixed Units also divided into 4 rank; SS rank, AS rank , BS rank and CS rank. The following are the Mixed Units available in SDGO: SS Rank *∞ Justice Gundam-Rock *00 Raiser-Rock *Arios Gundam Ascalon *Crossbone Gundam X-1 Skull Heart *DX Gundam + G-Falcon *Freedom Gundam + METEOR-Paper *God Gundam + Fuunsaiki-Rock *Justice Gundam + METEOR-Rock *Master Gundam + Fuunsaiki-Rock *Nu Gundam HWS-Paper *Strike Freedom Gundam-Scissors *Unicorn Gundam (Beam Gattling Guns) *V2 Assault Buster Gundam-Scissors Unit_ss_infinite_justice_gundam.png Unit_ss_00_raiser.png Unit_ss_arios_gundam_ascalon.png Unit_ss_crossbone_gundam_x1_skull_heart.png Unit_ss_gundam_double_x_g-falcon.png Unit_ss_freedom_gundam_(meteor).png Unit_ss_god_gundam+fuunsaiki.png Unit_ss_justice_gundam_(meteor).png Unit_ss_master_gundam+fuunsaiki.png Unit_ss_nu_gundam_hws.png Unit_ss_strike_freedom_gundam.png Unit_ss_unicorn_gundam_beam_gatling_guns.png Unit_ss_victory_2_assault-buster_gundam.png AS Rank *Aile Strike Gundam-Scissors *Aile Strike Gundam Mwu La Flaga Custom-Scissors *Bolt Gundam Super Mode-Rock *Doven Wolf Rakan Dahkaran Custom *Dragon Gundam Super Mode-Rock *Enhanced ZZ Gundam-Paper *Force Impulse Gundam-Scissors *Gelgoog Anavel Gato Custom *Gelgoog Char Custom-Rock *Geymalk (Mega Beam Cannon) *Gundam Epyon-Rock *Gundam Kyrios Tail Unit-Scissors *Gundam Maxter Boxing Mode-Rock *Gundam Rose Super Mode-Rock *Gundam Spiegel (Messergranz) *Gundam Virtue Physical *Hyaku Shiki (Hyper Bazooka)-Scissors *Launcher Strike E Gundam Lucas Custom -Rock *Launcher Strike Gundam-Paper *Masurao-Rock *Perfect Zeong-Paper *Qubeley-Paper *Qubeley MK-II-Paper *Sentinel Gundam-Paper *Shinning Gundam Super Mode-Rock *Strike E Gundam IWSP-Scissors *Strike Noir Gundam (Twin Linear Guns) *Sword Impulse Gundam-Rock *Sword Strike Gundam-Rock *The O (Beam Saber)-Rock *V-Dash Gundam-Paper *X Astray-Paper *Zeta Gundam (Beam Saber)-Rock Unit_as_aile_strike_gundam.png Unit_as_aile_strike_gundam_mwu_la_flaga_custom.png Unit_as_gundam_bolt_super_mode.png Unit_as_doven_wolf_rakan_dahkaran_custom.png Unit_as_dragon_gundam_super_mode.png Unit_as_enhanced_zz_gundam.png Unit_as_force_impulse_gundam.png Unit_as_gelgoog_anavel_gato_custom.png Unit_as_gelgoog_char_custom.png Unit_as_geymalk_mega_beam_cannon.png Unit_as_gundam_epyon.png Unit_as_gundam_kyrios_tail_unit.png Unit_as_gundam_maxter_boxing_mode.png Unit_as_gundam_rose_super_mode.png Unit_as_gundam_spiegel_messergranz.png Unit_as_gundam_virtue_physical.png Unit_as_hyaku_shiki_clay_bazooka.png Unit_as_launcher_strike_e_gundam.png Unit_as_launcher_strike_gundam.png Unit_as_masurao.png Unit_as_perfect_zeong.png Unit_as_qubeley.png Unit_as_qubeley_mk-ii.png Unit_as_s_gundam_incom.png Unit_as_shining_gundam_super_mode.png Unit_as_strike_e_gundam_iwsp.png Unit_as_strike_noir_gundam_twin_linear_guns.png Unit_as_sword_impulse_gundam.png Unit_as_sword_strike_gundam.png Unit_as_the_o_beam_saber.png Unit_as_v-dash_gundam.png Unit_as_x_astray.png Unit_as_zeta_gundam_beam_saber.png BS Rank *0 Gundam Type A.C.D-Paper *Aspalus I-Paper *Astray Blue Frame 2nd L-Rock *Astray Blue Frame 2nd L with Lohengrin Launcher-Paper *Astray Powered Red Frame-Rock *CGUE Rau Le Crueset Custom-Rock *CGUE DEEP Arms-Paper *Dijeh SE-R-Rock *DINN Rau Le Crueset Custom-Scissors *Gelgoog Marine Cima Garahau Custom-Paper *GINN Miguel Aiman Custom-Scissors *GN-X Patrick Colasour Custom-Rock *Gouf Norris Packard Custom-Rock *GP-01b Full Vernian "Zephyranthes"-Scissors *GP-02 "Physalis"-Scissors *GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type-Paper *Gundam (Hyper Jammer)-Rock *Gundam AGE-1 Titus-Rock *Gundam Astraea Type F2 *Gundam Ez8 (One Armed)-Rock *Gundam MK-II Titans Colors-Rock *Jagd Doga-Paper *Jagd Doga Quess Paraya Custom-Scissors *Kerberos BuCUE Hound Alec Lad Custom-Rock *LaGOWE-Rock *Liu Bei (Dragon Sword) *Mass Production Qubeley (Active Cannon)-Paper *Noble Gundam Berserker Mode-Rock *Re-GZ BWS-Scissors *Rising Gundam Repair-Scissors *Tieren Taozi-Rock *Z'Gok Commander Char Custom-Rock *Zaku II Char Custom-Rock *Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom-Rock *Zaku II F2 Neuen Bitter Custom-Scissors *Zaku II High Mobility Type Black Tri-Stars Colors-Rock Unit_bs_0_gundam_(type_a.c.d.).png Unit_bs_apsalus_i.png Unit_bs_astray_blue_frame_second_l.png Unit_bs_astray_blue_frame_second_l_lohengrin_launcher.png Unit_bs_astray_gold_frame_amatsu.png Unit_bs_astray_red_frame_powered_red.png Unit_bs_cgue_rau_le_creuset_custom.png Unit_bs_cgue_deep_arms.png Unit_bs_dijeh_se-r.png Unit_bs_dinn_rau_le_creuset_custom.png Unit_br_gelgoog_marine_cima_garahau_custom.png Unit_bs_ginn_miguel_aiman_custom.png Unit_bs_gn-x_patrick_colasour_custom.png Unit_bs_gouf_custom_norris_packard_custom.png Unit_bs_gp01fb_full_vernian_zephyranthes.png Unit_bs_gp02a_physalis.png Unit_bs_guaiz_experimental_firearms_type.png Unit_bs_gundam_hyper_hammer.png Unit_bs_gundam_age_1_titus.png Unit_bs_gundam_astraea_type-f2.png Unit_bs_gundam_ez8_one_arm.png Unit_bs_gundam_mk-ii_titans.png Unit_bs_jagd_doga.png Unit_bs_jagd_doga_quess_paraya_colors.png Unit_bs_kerberos_bucue_hound_(alec_lad_custom).png Unit_bs_lagowe.png Unit_bs_liu_bei_dragon_sword.png Unit_bs_mass_production_qubeley_active_cannon.png Unit_bs_nobel_gundam_berserker_mode.png Unit_bs_re-gz_bws.png Unit_bs_rising_gundam_repair.png Unit_bs_tieren_taozi.png Unit_bs_zgok_commander_char_custom.png Unit_bs_zaku_ii_char_custom.png Unit_bs_zaku_ii_dozle_custom.png Unit_bs_zaku_ii_f2_neuen_bitter_custom.png Unit_bs_zaku_ii_high_mobility_type_black_tri_stars_custom.png CS Rank *Acguy Repair-Scissors *Ball Repair-Scissors *GM Cold Climate Type Repair-Rock *GM Quel Repair-Rcok *Gunbarrel Dagger-Paper *M1 Astray Repair-Scissors *Zaku Cannon-Paper *Zaku II F2 EFF Colors-Scissors Unit_cs_acguy_repair.png Unit_cs_ball_repair.png Unit_cs_gm_cold_climate_type_repair.png Unit_cs_gm_quel_repair.png Unit_cs_gunbarrel_dagger.png Unit_cs_m1_astray_repair.png Unit_cs_zaku_cannon.png Unit_cs_zaku_ii_f2_eff_colors.png Rare Units In a very rare occasions, a player may get a capsule that contains rare Mobile Suit from the vending machine. But the player should be very lucky to obtain it as the opportunity to get a rare Mobile Suit in SDGO is practically very slim, especially the one that classified as the S and A rank. Units under this category are divided into SR rank, AR rank, BR rank and CR rank. The following are the Rare Units available in SDGO: SR Rank *00 Gundam Seven Sword/G-Rock *00 Qan(T) Full Saber *Arios Gundam GNHW/M-Scissors *Cherudim Gundam SHMW/R-Paper *Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai-Rock *Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai-Paper *Gundam Harute GN Boosters *Gundam Zabanya Shoulder Holster Bits *GP-03 "Dendrobium Orchis" (Folfing Bazooka)-Paper *Hi-Nu Gundam-Scissors *Neue Ziel (Missile Launcher)-Paper *S Gundam Deep Striker *Sazabi (Mega Particle Gun)-Paper *Seravee Gundam GNHW/B *Sinanju (Beam Axe)-Rock Unit_sr_00_gundam_seven_swordsg.png Unit_sr_00_quanta_full_saber.png Unit_sr_arios_gundam_gnhwm.png Unit_sr_cherudim_gundam_gnhwr.png Unit_sr_crossbone_gundam_x1_kai.png Unit_sr_crossbone_gundam_x2_kai.png Unit_sr_gp-03_dendrobium_orchis_folding_bazooka.png Unit_sr_hi-nu_gundam.png Unit_sr_gundam_harute_gn_boosters.png Unit_sr_gundam_zabanya_shoulder_holster_bits.png Unit_sr_neue_ziel_missile_launcher.png Unit_sr_s_gundam_deep_striker.png Unit_sr_sazabi_megaparticle_gun.png Unit_sr_seravee_gundam_gnhwb.png Unit_sr_sinanju_beam_axe.png AR Rank *Advanced GN-X Amy Zimbalist Custom *Banshee *Berga Giros Zabine Chareaux Colors *Blast Impulse Gundam *Brave Stadard Test Type *Buster Gundam (Gun Launcher) *Calamity Gundam (Beam Cannon) *Delta Plus *Duel Gundam AS *G-3 Twin Bazooka *Gaddessa *Garazzo Hilling Care Colors *Gundam Avalanche Exia *Gundam Dynames GN Shield *Gundam Exia Seven Sword *Gundam Maxter Shield Surfboard Mode *Gundam Nadleeh *Gundam X Divider *Hyaku Shiki (Beam Saber) *Mass Production Hyaku Shiki Kai *Palace Athene (Large Missile) *Psycho Gundam (Mega Particle Cannon) *Sentinel Gundam *Saviour Gundam *Strike Noir Gundam *Strike Rouge IWSP (Beam Rifle) *SUMO Harry Ord Custom *Superbia GN-X *Sword Calamity Gundam *The O *Verde Buster Gundam (Beam Rifle) *Victory Gundam Hexa *Wing Gundam Zero (Beam Saber) *Zaku III Custom *Zeta Plus A1 Amuro Ray Custom Unit_ar_advanced_gn-x_amy_zimbalist_colors.png Unit_ar_unicorn_gundam_banshee.png Unit_ar_berga_giros_zabine_chareaux_colors.png Unit_ar_blast_impulse_gundam.png Unit_ar_brave_standard_test_type.png Unit_ar_buster_gundam_gun_launcher.png Unit_ar_calamity_gundam_beam_cannon.png Unit_ar_delta_plus.png Unit_ar_duel_gundam_assault_shroud.png Unit_ar_g3_gundam_twin_bazooka.png Unit_ar_gaddess.png Unit_ar_garazzo_hilling_care_colors.png Unit_ar_gundam_avalanche_exia.png Unit_ar_gundam_dynames_gn_full_shield.png Unit_ar_gundam_exia_seven_swords.png Unit_ar_gundam_maxter_shield_surfboard.png Unit_ar_gundam_nadleeh.png Unit_ar_gundam_x_divider.png Unit_ar_hyaku_shiki_beam_saber.png Unit_ar_mass_production_hyaku_shiki_kai.png Unit_ar_palace_athene_large_missile.png Unit_ar_psyco_gundam_megaparticle_gun.png Unit_ar_s_gundam.png Unit_ar_saviour_gundam.png Unit_ar_strike_noir_gundam.png Unit_ar_strike_rouge_iwsp.png Unit_ar_sumo_harry_ord_custom.png Unit_ar_superbia_gn-x.png Unit_ar_sword_calamity.png Unit_ar_the_o.png Unit_ar_verde_buster_gundam_beam_rifle.png Unit_ar_victory_gundam_hexa.png Unit_ar_wing_gundam_zero_beam_saber.png Unit_ar_zaku_iii_custom.png Unit_ar_zeta_plus_a1_amuro_custom.png BR Rank *Ahead *Ahead (GN Beam Rifle) *Ahead Smultron *Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise *Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom *Astray Red Frame Flight Unit *Astray Red Frame Kai *Berga Dalas *Bearguy *Blue Destiny Unit 3 *Gaza-C Haman Karn Custom *Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom (Beam Shotrifle) *Gelgoog (Beam Naginata) *GN-X Sergei Smirnov Custom *GP-02 "Physalis" Type MLRS *GuAIZ Repair *Gundam (Beam Javelin) *Gundam Char Custom *Gundam (Twin Bazooka) *Gundam + B-Parts *Gundam AGE-1 Spallow *Gundam Astraea *Gundam Astraea Type-F *Gundam Deathscyhe EW *Gundam Ez8 (180mm Cannon) *Gundam Ground Type (Beam Rifle) *Gundam Heavyarms (Homing Missile) *Gundam NT-1 Alex Chobham Armor *Gyan *Kampfer Giant Bazooka *Marasai (UC) *Prototype Gundam *ReGelg (Missile Launcher) *ReZEL Commander Type *Super Gundam *Tallgeese II *Wing Gundam EW *Zaku II High Mobility Type Johnny Ridden Custom *Zaku II High Mobility Type Shin Matsunaga Custom *Zaku III (Mouth Beam Gun) *Zeta Gundam (Zaku Head) Unit_br_ahead.png Unit_br_ahead_gn_beam_rifle.png Unit_br_ahead_smultron.png Unit_br_astray_blue_frame_second_revise.png Unit_br_astray_gold_frame_amatsu_mina_custom.png Unit_br_astray_red_frame_flight_unit.png Unit_br_astray_red_frame_kai.png Unit_br_berga_dalas.png Unit_br_beargguy.png Unit_br_blue_destiny_unit_3.png Unit_br_gaza_c_haman_karn_custom.png Unit_br_geara_zulu_angelo_sauper_custom_beam_shotrifle.png Unit_br_gelgoog_beam_naginata.png Unit_br_gn-x_(sergei_smirnov_custom).png Unit_br_gp02_physalis_mlrs.png Unit_br_guaiz_repair.png Unit_br_gundam_beam_javelin.png Unit_br_gundam_char_custom.png Unit_br_gundam_twin_bazooka.png Unit_br_gundam+b-parts.png Unit_br_gundam_age-1_spallow.png Unit_br_gundam_astraea.png Unit_br_gundam_astraea_type-f.png Unit_br_gundam_deathscythe_(EW).png Unit_br_gundam_ez8_180mm_cannon.png Unit_br_gundam_ground_type_beam_rifle.png Unit_br_gundam_heavyarms_homing_missile.png Unit_br_gundam_alex_chobham_armor.png Unit_br_gyan.png Unit_br_kaempher_giant_bazooka.png Unit_br_marasai_uc.png Unit_br_prototype_gundam.png Unit_br_regelg_missile_launcher.png Unit_br_rezel_commander.png Unit_br_super_gundam.png Unit_br_tallgeese_ii.png Unit_br_wing_gundam_ew.png Unit_br_zaku_ii_high_mobility_type_johnny_ridden_custom.png Unit_br_zaku_ii_high_mobility_type_shin_matsunaga_custom.png Unit_br_zaku_iii_mouth_beamgun.png Unit_br_zeta_zaku.png CR Rank *Ball Shark Mouth Colors *Blaze Zaku Phantom *BuCUE (Twin Railgun) *Den'an Gei Black Vanguard Colors *Den'an Zon Black Vanguard Colors *Dom Tropen Desert Warfare *GINN (Pardus Missile) *GM Ground Type (Beam Rifle) *GM III (Beam Saber) *GM Sniper *Guncannon (Spray Missile) *Gundam Ground Tyoe (GM Head) *Heavygun (Grenade Launcher) *Hizack (EFF Colors) *Jegan (ECOAS Type *Jegan (Shield Missile) *Jegan Type-R (Shield Missile) *Jet Windam *Leo Space Type *M1A Astray *Nuclear Windam *Rick Dias (Red) *Rick Dom *Rick Dom II (Heat Saber) *Slash Zaku Phantom *Stark Jegan *Tieren Space Commander Type *Zaku I Commander Type *Zaku II (Magella Cannon) *Zaku II Minelayer *Zaku II FZ (Bazooka) Unit_cr_ball_shark_mouth_type.png Unit_cr_blaze_zaku_phantom.png Unit_cr_bucue_twin_railgun.png Unit_cr_den'an_gei_black_vanguard_colors.png Unit_cr_den'an_zon_black_vanguard_colors.png Unit_cr_dom_tropen_desert_warfare.png Unit_cr_ginn_pardus_missiles.png Unit_cr_gm_ground_type_beam_rifle.png Unit_cr_gm_iii_beam_saber.png Unit_cr_gm_sniper.png Unit_cr_guncannon_spray_missile.png Unit_cr_gundam_ground_type_gm_head.png Unit_cr_heavygun_grenade_launcher.png Unit_cr_hizack_eff_colors.png Unit_cr_ecoas_jegan.png Unit_cr_jegan_shield_missile.png Unit_cr_jegan_type-r_shield_missile.png Unit_cr_jet_windam.png Unit_cr_leo_space_type.png Unit_cr_m1a_astray.png Unit_cr_nuclear_windam.png Unit_cr_rick_dias_red.png Unit_cr_rick_dom.png Unit_cr_rick_dom_ii_heat_saber.png Unit_cr_slash_zaku_phantom.png Unit_cr_stark_jegan.png Unit_cr_tieren_space_commander_type.png Unit_cr_zaku_i_commander.png Unit_cr_zaku_ii_magella_cannon.png Unit_cr_zaku_ii_minelayer.png Unit_cr_zaku_ii_fz_bazooka.png Missions Regular Missions: *HK Downtown : Objectives : Destroy Psycho Gundams *Shuttle Base : Objectives : Protect the Shuttle Launch Sites *Canyon : Objectives : Destroy Aspalus II *Test Factory : Objectives : Destroy Aile Strike Gundam *Lunar Base : Objectives : Defend the White Base and destroy Lunar Base *Desert : Objectives : Destroy BuCuEs *Battleship of Gunfire : Objectives : Destroy Battleships *Colony Terror : Objectives : Destroy Big Zam *The Fortress : Objectives : Destroy the Fortress Scenario Missions: *Gundam Rising : Objectives : Destroy Zaku II Char Aznable Custom *Jaburo Defense (Part 1) : Objectives : Destroy Gaw *Jaburo Defense (Part 2) : Objectives : Destroy Z'gok Char Aznable Custom *The Glory of Solomon : Objectives : *Space Fortress A Baoa Qu : Objectives : Destroy Zeong *Gundam Meisters : Objectives : *Operation Gundam Capture : Objectives : *Operation Angel Down : Objectives : *The Time Limit on Trust : Objectives : Destroy Apsalus I *The Shuddering Mountain (Part 1) : Objectives : Destroy Gouf Norris Packard Custom *The Shudderung Mountain (Part 2) : Objectives : Destroy Apsalus III *Collapsing Land : Objectives : *The Descending Sword : Objectives : *Into the Dawn Skies : Objectives : Protect Freedom Gundam and Justice Gundam * The Final Light : Objectives : * Gundam Jack : Objectives : * Gundam, to the Sea of Stars : Objectives : * A Storm Raging Through : Objectives : * The Black Gundam : Objectives : * Entering the Atmosphere : Objectives : External Links SDGO Wiki SDGO Wikia Category:Video Games Category:SD Gundam